Engagement
by EverydayBeautiful05
Summary: What happens when Tenten's parents put her in an arranged marriage with a shinobi from Kirigakure, and she actually likes him. How will Neji take this. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Engaged

A/n: **This is my first fanfic, so don't be too hard on me. Read and review.**** By the way this is a Neji and Tenten ****fan fiction**

**Disclaimer: me no own Naruto.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Beep…. Beep….. Beep

'_Uhh, why dose Neji insist that we train so early in the morning_,' thought Tenten as she woke up.

Tenten wearily got out of bed and shut off her alarm clock. She sleepily walked into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

When Tenten came out of the bathroom she grabbed her various scrolls and weapons then headed down stairs for breakfast.

She stepped into the kitchen and turned on the light. Standing there was her parents. Now Tenten's parents were usually very happy and always let it show, as successful members of a wealthy clan should be. But all the joy that was usually in their faces was gone.

"Hey what's got you two up so early?"Asked Tenten as she got herself a bowl, a spoon, milk, and a box of cereal.

"Tenten we need to talk," said her stern but kind father.

"About what," asked a curious Tenten.

Tenten's farther waited until she sat down at the table before resuming.

"We need to talk about your future," he said while staring at his only daughter.

"What part of my future?" Tenten asked she was not liking were this was going.

"The marriage part," said her mother who was looking the least happy out of the two, "As you know you just turned 18 and you have never had a boy friend or anything," she stated.

"Well what does that have to do with marriage," asked Tenten after swallowing her mouthful of cereal.

"We're nervous that you won't find a husband and bring our clan respect, by marriage," said Tenten's mother shakily.

"So we've decided that putting you in an arranged marriage would be good for you," said her father.

Tenten gagged on her cereal that she had moments before put in her mouth.

"What….. cough…… did you say," chocked out a confounded Tenten.

"We've arranged a marriage between you and a shinobi from the hidden village of the mist named Kish," said Tenten's mother in an excited voice.

'_It's amazing how fast my mother can change emotions_,' thought Tenten. ' _Just a second ago she was about to break out in tears! _'

"But -," Tenten started but she was interrupted by her father.

"The Elders of our clan agree with your mother's and mine's decision."

"Yeah, well I don't," shouted Tenten.

"Kish will be here two weeks from now," continue Tenten's mother as if she had said nothing, "he is most excited to meet you."

Tenten just sat there staring at her parents in disbelief.

'_How could they do this to me I thought they loved me_,' she thought.

"I'm going to go train," she mumbled and marched out of the room with out a word of parting.

She opened up the front door and slammed it shut behind her. And headed to the training ground she and Neji used.

* * *

A/n: **So how is it please review. The next chapter will have more excitement in it I promise. Thank you all for reading! **


	2. Distracted

A/n: **Thanks for all of the reviews. And for all the help. Now here's a new chapter of Engagement.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Naruto.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_It's true, I never really was into to dresses, make up, and boys I preferred scaring the living day light __out of people with my deadly aim_. _I guess that's what I get for being raised in a family with three boys and one_ _girl_,' Thought Tenten as she walked to the training grounds.

'_The only thing about me that's girly is the fact that I've had a crush on Neji ever sense we were put on the same genin team. And now we're both Jonin!_ _And he's never show any sign that he likes me more than just a friend_.'

Tenten looked at her watch it was 8:15. She groaned and started running to the training grounds.

'_Neji's so going to kill me for being 45 minutes late_,' she thought as she ran to the training grounds as fast as she could with out using chakra.

Tenten ran onto the training grounds at 8:23. And there was Neji leaning against a tree meditating with his eyes closed.

"You're late," said Neji his eyes flickering open.

"I'm sorry Neji," said Tenten trying not to look at him.

"Let's start, shall we," said Neji once he stood up, Neji had no idea that Tenten was on the verge of an emotional break down.

Tenten got into a defensive position and waited for Neji to attack.

-------------------------------

Neji couldn't help but wonder what was the cause of Tenten's attitude. '_First off she was late and she's never late. And second she_ _didn't even explain why she was late. And third she wasn't even looking at me when she arrived_.'

Neji let these thoughts fade from his mind as he got into his attacking stance.

Neji attacked Tenten at full speed. While trying to shut off the chakra in Tenten's arms, Tenten whipped out one of her scrolls.

Neji jumped away not wanting to become a pin cushion.

Tenten summoned four kunai and threw them at Neji, or at least in his direction.

Neji didn't even have to move from where he was standing. Because Tenten's weapon's landed three meters to his left.

'_Something must be wrong_,' thought Neji, '_She never misses_.'

Within the next ten minutes Neji was able to shut off almost all of Tenten's chakra points without even breaking a sweat.

"Tenten what's wrong with you today," asked Neji in a stern voice, "You're not even trying to block my attacks."

-----------------------------

'_Should I tell him that I'm engaged_," thought Tenten, '_No, he wouldn't even care and he would say that's_ _no reason not to focus or something like that, and I just can't take that right now_.'

"Nothings wrong with me, nothing at all," said Tenten quickly.

"Tenten I've known you long enough to now when you lying," said Neji in a caring voice before it got emotionless again, "So tell me what's wrong so we can get back to training."

'_I knew it he just wants' me to tell, just so he'll have a training partner that's focused_,' thought Tenten.

"There's nothing wrong with me, Neji," said Tenten in an angered voice.

For the next hour they trained. But Tenten still wasn't focusing as well as she should be so Neji thought it was a good time to stop.

"Since you're not focusing as well as you should be," said Neji without a hint of worry in his voice, but in his head he was trying to figure out what's wrong with Tenten.

"I think we should stop for today so you can work out what's ever making you act this way," continued Neji.

'_If only it was that easy_,' thought Tenten.

"Be here tomorrow at the same time as usual Tenten," said Neji but he could tell she wasn't listening.

"Yeah, okay Neji I'll see you tomorrow," said Tenten absent mindly.

Tenten picked up her scrolls and started toward her house.

When she was half way there she was knocked over.

"Hey, watch where you're …… Lee," yelled Tenten.

"Yes, youthful flower Tenten it is me, Rock Lee," said Lee giving her the nice guy pose.

"Sorry Lee I wasn't watching where I was going," said Tenten while dusting her self off.

"Tenten is something wrong," asked Lee, "you look troubled."

'_Maybe__ I should tell Lee_,' thought Tenten, '_At__ least he won't think __it's__ a dumb little problem_.'

"Lee, can you keep a secret," asked Tenten in a worried voice.

"Yes, the youthful Rock Lee can keep a secret even if it costs me my life," said Lee giving her another nice guy pose.

"Well I don't want you to die keeping this secret, so you can only tell if someone is threatening your life," joked Tenten.

"Tenten your secret is save with me unless someone is trying to kill me!" Said Lee seriously, as if someone might actually try killing him just to know what's wrong with her.

Tenten couldn't help smiling at Lee's seriousness.

"Okay, well this morning my parents," said Tenten.

* * *

A/n: **Thanks for reading the second chapter of Engagement. The n****ext chapter will be up soon, maybe. Sorry but I'm to lazy to type all that happened to Tenten that morning. Please review**. 


	3. Almost

A/n: **Sorry for not updated lately. But I had to think through the plot again. Pretty please review with a cherry on top. Now here's a new chapter of Engagement**

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"Tenten your secret is safe with me, unless someone is trying to kill me," said Lee seriously._

_Tenten couldn't help smiling at Lee's seriousness._

_"Okay, well this morning my parents," said Tenten._

**This Time:**

"And that's what's wrong," said Tenten who just finished her story about that morning.

"Tenten I'm so sorry that your parents are putting you through this," cried Lee with tears running down his checks.

"Thanks Lee," said Tenten she was feeling better now that she had told Lee. "I haven't been able to focus or anything since this morning and I think Neji's really mad at me," said Tenten in a nervous voice.

"I don't think Neji will stay mad at you very long," said Lee, "And that's if he's even mad at you. I think he really likes you," Lee said the last sentence in a sing song voice.

Tenten turned her head away from Lee blushing furiously.

"Well it's too late for that now, Lee," mumbled Tenten referring to his last comment, while trying to hold back tears.

"Tenten maybe you could -," started Lee but he was cut off by Tenten.

"Thanks, again, for listening to me Lee, but I need to go home," said Tenten choked out, with tears streaming down her checks.

Tenten ran off in the direction of her house.

That night at dinner Tenten didn't say a word to her parents. All she did was glare at them ,with degust, all dinner.

---------------------------------

Over the next week and a half Tenten was still distracted all the time. And it was starting to worry Neji.

A day before Tenten was to meet her fiancé Neji met his cousin, Hinata, on the way to the training grounds.

"H…h…hello, Neji," said Hinata shakily.

"Hello Hinata," replied Neji.

They walked in silence for a little while before Hinata broke the silence.

"Hh… how are you doing Neji," stuttered Hinata.

"Fine," said Neji emotionlessly.

There was another pause before Hinata tried to have a conversation with Neji.

"How's T...Tenten," asked Hinata trying not to stutter so much.

Worry crept onto Neji's face before he replied.

"She's been acting very strange for about two weeks now," said Neji, "She won't tell me what's wrong, it's really starting to worry me," said Neji with genuine fear in his voice.

Hinata was shocked to see Neji showing so much emotion.

'_This must seriously be bothering him because he hardly ever shows emotion_,' thought Hinata.

"Well," started Hinata after she thought for a while on what to say, "H...h...Have you ever thought about showing Tenten that you care or how you feel about her," asked Hinata rather quickly.

Neji stopped in his tracks.

"What would showing that I care about her do," asked Neji in a hushed voice.

"It will show _her _that you do care and maybe she will tell you what's wrong," said Hinata with out stuttering. "It's worth a try." With that she headed in the direction of the training grounds her team used.

----------------------------

'_Neji's been __distracted__ today_,' thought Tenten.

Neji had been distracted. He was thinking about what Hinata had said to him that morning.

The sun was setting and Tenten turned to leave, dreading what the next day held.

'_S__how her that you care about her_,' Hinata's words rang inside Neji's head. Then he figured out what to do.

Neji gasped Tenten's wrist and spun her around then he pulled her into a hug.

'_What's going on with Neji_,' thought a shocked Tenten.

"Tenten… I know it doesn't seem like it at times but I really do care about you and I'm worried about you," said Neji in a quiet voice.

'_This just makes the engagement so much worse_,' thought Tenten, '_Maybe if I knew how Neji felt earlier I_ _wouldn't be in this mess right now_.'

Tenten started to cry into Neji's chest. Then she chocked out "Thank you Neji."

They both stood like that for the next half an hour, neither one of them wanting to break the embrace. Finally Tenten broke the silence.

"Neji thank you so much," said Tenten her tear stained face looking at Neji's.

"No problem," said Neji who was caught up in the moment cupped Tenten face in his hand and started inching her mouth towards his.

Tenten's eye lids fluttered closed and she let Neji guide her mouth towards his. Then a thought came to Tenten when her their mouths were an inch a part.

'_What__ am I doing_,' thought Tenten, '_I'm engaged, and I'll be meeting my fiancé tomorrow_.' This thought it Tenten fast and hard.

Tenten started crying again. She tore away from Neji saying "I'm sorry Neji… so sorry."

Then she dashed off in the direction of her house leaving Neji staring after her.

* * *

A/n: **They almost kissed, but Tenten just had to remember that she's engaged, I'm an evil person. Hinata was a little OOC. In the next chapter Neji finds out that Tenten's engaged. Please review. **


	4. Discoveries

A/n: **Thanks for all of the reviews I was so excited when I saw them that I thought I'd type up the next chapter. Please review. Now here's the next chapter of Engagement.**

* * *

Tenten threw open the door to her house and ran up the stairs to her room. She laid face down silently crying. She was like that until her mother came in carrying a pink Kimono with a red dragon stitched on it. 

"Tenten, we will be meeting Kish tomorrow morning at the front gates," said her mother, "We want you to wear this Kimono too." With that she left the room.

'_Great now I have to wear some dumb Kimono too, this just keeps on getting better_,' thought Tenten bitterly.

Tenten fell asleep that night despising her parents for putting her in an arranged marriage.

-----------------------------------

Neji had been waiting at the training grounds for Tenten for over three hours and she still wasn't there yet.

'_Maybe she didn't come because of what happened yesterday_,' thought nervously Neji.

He waited for Tenten to show up for about another have a half an hour. And she still wasn't there.

'_I wonder were she is_,' thought Neji, '_Maybe Gai-sensei or Lee would know where she is_.'

Neji made his way to the training grounds that Lee and Gai usually used. When he got there he saw Lee punching and kicking at thin air.

Lee saw Neji and said "Youthful Neji, what brings you here!"

"Where's Gai-sensei," asked Neji ignoring Lee's question.

Tears started running down Lee's checks as he sobbed out "Gai-sensei lost to Kakashi in a match of rock, paper, scissors. So now he's running five hundred laps around Kohona."

"Oh," said Neji not really caring about his sensei's rivalry with Kakashi, "I'll ask you then. Have you seen –," before he could finish his question Lee irrupted him.

"Yes, youthful Neji ask away, I am sure that the power of youth will guide me to the right ans-."

"Lee, shut up," yelled Neji. Lee stopped his ranting about '_The Power of Youth'_ to listen to Neji.

"Lee do you know where Tenten is. She didn't show up to train this morning," said a concerned Neji.

"She's going to meet her-, No I don't know where she is," said Lee in a hurried voice.

"Lee where is she," said Neji raising his to the point to were it's almost a yell.

"I have no idea," said Lee quickly. Then he gave a nervous chuckle before continuing "I think I'll go join Gai-sensei," he turned around and started walking away only to be stopped by Neji.

"Lee where is she," yelled Neji.

"I don't know," said Lee rather shakily.

"Lee I know you know where she is, now tell me or else," screamed Neji raising his fist to Lee's face.

"I don't know," said Lee starting to fear for his life.

"Lee," screamed Neji once again.

"She went to meet her fiancé at the front gates," said Lee really fast, he didn't like the fact that he just told Tenten's secret.

"What did you say," asked Neji who was swaying from sudden dizziness.

"She went to meet her fiancé at the front gates," repeated Lee.

"That's what I thought you said."

Then every thing went black for Neji.

-----------------------------------

Tenten shifted in her Kimono nervously.

'_I hate Kimono's_,' thought Tenten, '_First off I have to meet this guy I've never even seen before and now I_ _have to wear a Kimono_.'

'_This Kish guy is probably like twice my age, butt ugly or maybe even retarded_,' thought Tenten bitterly.

Then she saw a guy walk though the front gates and head in the direction of her parents, who were a few yards away from her.

She saw the man talking to her parents. Tenten tried to get a good look at the man that her parents were talking to but she couldn't see his face. Then her parents and the man started walking toward her.

When they reached her Tenten's mother said "Tenten, I'd like you to meet Kish."

Tenten looked into the man's face and thought '_He's_ ….'

* * *

A/n: **A cliffhanger, I know I'm evil. LOL Neji fainted, incase you couldn't figure that out. I won't update for a while unless you send in some reviews.**** So I suggest ****that you review.**


	5. Introductions

A/n: **Here ****is ****the reason****for my late update. I've ****been away camping,**** but ****I'm**** back now and ready to go.****Thanks for all of the reviews.**** I've got over ****7****50 hits on this story already. Please read and review.**** Now here is another chapter of Engagement.**

* * *

**Last Time:**

_She saw the man talking to her parents. Tenten tried to get a good look at the man that her parents were talking to but she couldn't see his face. Then her parents and the man started walking toward her._

_When they reached her Tenten's mother said "Tenten, I'd like you to meet Kish."_

_Tenten looked into the man's face and thought 'He's ….'_

**This time:**

'_He's… Gorgeous_,' thought Tenten.

Kish was tall and had wavy dark hair. His eyes were dark brown, and his skin was lightly tanned. He was wearing brown clothing and his had a Kantana strapped to his left hip. He also had a pack strapped to his back.

Kish took Tenten's hand and pressed his lips to it and said "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

His voice was deep and handsome.

Tenten was at a loss for words. She just kept on staring at his face.

"Tenten why don't you say something to Kish," said her father snapping her out of her trance.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you too," said Tenten in a dreamy voice.

"Why don't we go back to the house and let Kish get settled. Then Tenten can show you around, Kish," suggested Tenten's mother in an excited voice.

"Huh," said Tenten still looking at Kish.

Tenten's parents started walking in the direction of their house. Tenten and Kish followed closely behind.

"How was your trip here?" Asked Tenten's father.

"It was good," said Kish with a small smile on his face.

Tenten's parents asked Kish questions about his trip until they reached the house.

Tenten's father unlocked the door to the house and shut the door when everyone was in side.

"Your house is very beautiful," remarked Kish.

'_He's so nice_,' thought Tenten, '_Not to mention handsome. I could live with this_,' thought Tenten happily.

"Why thank you," said Tenten's mother, "Tenten why don't you show Kish to his room."

"Sure, follow me," said Tenten to Kish.

Tenten lead him up to the guest room that was right a cross from her room.

"Here's your room. My room is right across from yours," said Tenten pointing at her door. "The bathrooms down the hall to the right, and my parent's room is down the hall to the left."

"Thank you Tenten," said Kish.

Tenten blushed for no reason at all. Then said "W… When your done unpacking you can come down stairs for dinner," shuttered Tenten. And she rushed down the stairs to the kitchen.

After dinner Tenten's parents shoved them out of the house so Tenten could show Kish around Konoha.

"So were do you want to go first," asked a nervous Tenten.

"I don't care. You chose," said Kish in a kind voice.

This made Tenten blush. "I could show you the Ninja academy," suggested Tenten shakily.

"That sounds wonderful," said Kish smiling brightly.

Tenten lead Kish to the Academy and showed him around the grounds asking a few questions about his village and Kish would always happily answer her questions.

After they where done at the academy Tenten showed him the Hokage building. Then the training grounds, and then just little shops around the village, like Ichiraku ramen shop.

When they got back home it was dark out side. Before they went back inside Kish stopped Tenten and said "Thank you for showing me around today Tenten." He kissed her hand once again.

And just like before Tenten blushed.

"You're… you're welcome," shuttered out Tenten.

Tenten and Kish walked inside and headed to their rooms were they said 'good night' before entering their different rooms.

-----------------------------

Neji opened his eyes slowly trying to remember were he was and why he was there.

'_Tenten did show up for training_,' thought Neji, '_Then I went to ask Lee if he knew where she was_.'

Neji continued this line of thought until the reason why he was on the ground hit him, '_Tenten has a_ _fiancé_.'

Neji sat up suddenly and looked around for Lee but he couldn't see him any where. It was dark out side so Neji decided to head for the Hyuga compound.

'_Tenten's going__ to be doing some explaining tomorrow at training_,' though Neji as he entered his room.

Neji laid down on his bed, without bothering to change his clothes. And fell asleep thinking about how he would ask Tenten about her fiancé the next day.

* * *

A/n: **Like I said sorry of the late update. This time I won't post a new chapter until I have 23 reviews or until I fell like updating again. So please review. **


	6. The Truth

A/n**: Thanks for all of the reviews! You guys met my demands faster than I thought you would. ****There are**** over 1000 hits on this story, I'm so excited. ****Now here is a new chapter of Engagement.**

* * *

Tenten woke up the next morning and changed then she headed down stairs for breakfast. When she got to the kitchen she saw that Kish was already there and enjoying some of her mother's home made breakfast. 

"Good morning," said Tenten as she sat down at the table to have some breakfast.

Tenten's parents had a look of surprise on their faces, as if Tenten shouldn't even be there.

'_Why are they looking at me like that, maybe they thought I would sleep in or something_,' thought Tenten as she buttered a piece of Toast.

"What's wrong with you guys," Tenten asked her parents, "Your acting really weird."

"Tenten, honey, shouldn't you be some where right now," asked Tenten's mother.

Tenten thought for a moment or two before saying "No, not that I can think of."

"Tenten where have you been going every morning for about five years now," asked Tenten's father.

Everyone stared at her while she was trying to figure out what they were hinting at.

Then all if the sudden Tenten eyes widen, she also dropped her piece of toast, as she realized what they where trying to tell her.

"Neji is so going to kill me," half shouted half whined Tenten.

With that she raced up the stairs to get her scrolls and everything else she used for training, leaving a confused Kish and worried parents.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner," said Tenten when she came back down the stairs.

"We thought that you had already left," said Tenten's mother sincerely while Tenten put on her shoes.

When she was done putting on her shoes Tenten headed to the door while saying "Mom dad you have been great parents and I love you."

"Tenten, Neji's not going to kill his own team mate just for being late," said Tenten's father dryly.

"Yeah well you've never trained with Neji when he's mad."

With that having been said Tenten rushed out the front door and to the Training grounds.

"Who's this Neji person," asked a confused Kish.

"He's one of Tenten's teammates, he is really serious about everything," explained Tenten's mother.

"If he's so serious all the time why does she train with him," inquired Kish.

"Because, he is the only one of her team mates that is remotely sane," said Tenten's father who was thinking of Gai and Lee.

"Why do you say that," asked Kish.

"Her sensei and her other team mate are dressed the same way, in green spandex with orange leg warmers and a bowler cut hair style, and are always rambling about '_The Power of Youth_'," said Tenten's mother plainly.

"What's '_The Power of Youth_'," said Kish.

"You'll have to meet them to know what we're talking about," said Tenten's father who resumed eating he's breakfast.

----------------------------------

Tenten ran onto the training grounds that she and Neji normally used. And Neji was there he was sitting in the shade of a tree meditating.

'_Maybe if I'm lucky Neji won't be in a kill your Team mate mood_,' thought Tenten even though that was not likely.

Neji's eyes opened abruptly. When he saw Tenten he stood up and walked toward her.

He stopped right in front of her and said "You're late and you didn't show up at all yesterday. Now why is that," asked Neji with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Uh… I …I…," shuttered Tenten while trying to think of what to say. "There was an emergency and my parents needed my help."

Neji walked away from Tenten and got in his gentle fist stance and said "Lets' spar now that you're here."

They fought until it was almost sundown before Neji got an idea of how to get Tenten to tell him the truth about the day before.

Neji charged at Tenten and knocked the kunai she was holding out of her hands. Then he grabbed her wrists and pulled her toward him. There faces inches apart.

"You know I was wondering why you didn't bring your fiancé to come and watch you train," asked Neji.

Tenten started shaking.

'_How did he fine out about that_,' thought Tenten.

"How…How…did… " Shuttered Tenten no longer looking at Neji.

"Lee told me yesterday when you didn't show up. Why… Why did you tell Lee but not me," Neji said the last sentence with hurt in his voice.

"I…I…thought that you would think that it was a stupid reason to get worked up about," said Tenten in a hushed voice while still looking down.

There was a long pause. Tenten looked up at Neji and she saw that there was hurt all over his face.

"Neji I'm sorry I should've--," started Tenten but she was cut off by Neji.

"Tenten it's okay… but will you tell why or how you were put in an arranged marriage," asked Neji.

Tenten told Neji how her parents had thought that it would be a good idea to put her in an arranged marriage. Then when she was finished with her story she started to cry.

"I'm sorry Neji I should have told you sooner. I'm so sorry… sorry," sobbed Tenten.

Neji pulled her into an embrace and put his chin on top of her head, because he is tall enough to do that, and said "its okay Tenten. It's okay."

Tenten just kept crying into Neji's chest. After a while Tenten started to calm down. When she was done crying all together Neji pulled her away from him and said "Tenten… you should probably go home now your fiancé most likely is missing you."

"Neji," but before Tenten could say anything else Neji was already walking away.

Tenten looked around and it was dark outside.

'_He's right Kish…and Mom and Dad are probably wondering where I am_,' thought Tenten.

Tenten started heading back to her house.

Then she looked back to see if she could still she Neji, but he was gone. Somewhat disappointed continued heading toward her house.

* * *

A/n: **Man that was a long chapter. Yes, Neji finally knows the truth. In the next chapter of Engagement Neji and Kish meet. Reviews would be nice and they would make me update sooner, so review.**


	7. Information

**A/n: Sorry I took so long but I just barely got over my writers block****(like**** two days ago)****. But now I'm back and ready to go!!**** So enjoy the seventh chapter of Engagement! **

**

* * *

**Tenten opened the door to her house and called out "I'm back," in a not-to-cheerful voice. 

"We're in the kitchen honey," yelled Tenten mother.

Tenten walked into the kitchen. Her mother and father and Kish were all eating dinner at the dinning table.

"Tenten what took you so long to get home today we where starting to get worried," said Tenten's mother who had pulled out a chair for her beside Kish.

"Oh, mm… Neji just wanted to train longer since I wasn't there yesterday," she lied not wanting her mother to know the real reason behind her being late. Tenten sat down beside Kish and began to dish some food onto her plate.

They ate mainly in silence for the most of dinner. Tenten's parents tried to get rid of the silence by talking about the meeting with the clan's elders early that day and the day's other events but they failed miserably.

Tenten didn't even hear a word of their attempts at conversation; for she was to busy think about what had happened at the training grounds with Neji. Suddenly Tenten thought of one certain thing that Neji had said. '_Why didn't you bring your __fiancé to training __today_?'

"Kish…" said Tenten quietly looking down at her hardly touched plate of food.

Kish turned his head to look at her "Hai, Tenten."

"I was just wondering… if-f you c-could come and train with me and Neji tomorrow?" Tenten blushed at how stupid she thought her request sound.

Kish grinned showing off his dazzling white teeth "Sure that sounds like fun."

Tenten grinned back at him and returned back to eating her dinner. The rest of the dinner was filled with easy and pleasant conversation.

---------------------

Tenten was washing the dishes from dinner when Kish walked into the kitchen.

He walked over to the counter, across from where Tenten was washing the dishes, and took a seat and just stared at her.

Tenten could feel the blood rush to her face as she felt his brown eyes stare at her. She desperately tried to only pay attention to the soapy dishes in the sink.

'_What__ is he staring at me for? Do I have something on my face? Did I spill something on my shirt? I know why his looking at me he thinks I'm ugly and is trying to figure out how his going to have to survive looking at my face every day,_' thought Tenten miserably as she scrubbed away at the dishes.

Kish tilted his head to the left and asked "Tenten do you want to go on a walk with me?"

Tenten blushed even harder turning her face a shade of dark pink. "Oh okay," said Tenten.

Kish stood and waited patiently whiled Tenten dried her hands on a towel and hurriedly walked over to where he was standing. Kish held his arm out for her to take a hold of. Tenten hesitantly locked arms with him, madding blushing through the whole ordeal, as they headed out the front door.

"So that used to be the Uchiha district," asked Kish.

"Uh-hu," answered Tenten with a smile. She had become a whole lot more comfortable around Kish then she was when first met him or even when they had been a few hours ago.

"And that road over there leads to the Hyuuga manor," said Kish pointing to a street to the left.

"Yes…," Tenten went silent as her thoughts traveled to that of her handsome Hyuuga teammate.

The continued down the empty streets of Konoha in silence; not before long Kish asked "I've heard that the Hyuuga's have 360 degree vision, is that true."

"Oh," Tenten was snapped back into the present at Kish's question. "Um.." Tenten thought for a few seconds. "Well I wouldn't call it 360 degrees more like… 359 degree vision."

"359," asked a confused Kish.

"Yeah, it's weird but all Hyuuga's have one degree of blindness."

Kish raised an eyebrow "Everything that I've heard about the Hyuuga's says that they don't have a blind spot."

"It seems like that but if you concentrate hard on their fighting style you can find it," said Tenten as they walked over to Tenten house.

Then something happened that Tenten had not seen coming. Kish leaned forward and gave Tenten a small kiss on the check. Tenten blushed so hard that her face was the same color as the Kazekage's hair.

Kish smiled "Thanks for coming with me, it was fun."

"M-m-me t-t-too," stuttered Tenten. Kish's smile brightened when she said that. He opened the door to the house and went inside; He waited inside with the door open for Tenten to follow.

Tenten took several deep breathes to clam herself down and headed inside.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry if you think that it's to short but I felt like I needed to get one out really soon. Thi****s was more of a filler chapter, but there ****is**** some important things that happened in this chapter. See ya next** **chapter! **


End file.
